


Siren

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Persephone sees her opportunity to make her desires known in the wake of Hades' very public break-up.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 327





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is loosely inspired by 'Siren' by Kailee Morgue

Persephone walked through the lobby of Tower 1, surprised at how desolate and quiet the building was this late after hours. She didn’t see a single being; even the cleaning crews had clocked out and abandoned the building for the night. The darkness of the Underworld seemed amplified in the empty halls, the occasional blue light from a monitor left on overnight cast long threads of light in the halls that did little to deter the overwhelming darkness of the shadows that crept through the Underworld as night fell. 

Persephone stood in the threshold to Hades’ office, arms crossed over her chest and her long pink hair cascaded over one shoulder. She watched him in his state of hyperfocus, her presence obscured by shadows. He sat, leaning over his desk , thumbing through files with a scowl pulling down the corners of his lips.

Her lips curled in an appreciative smile as she gazed at Hades, taking in the sight of him sitting alone at his desk, lost in his thoughts. He looked like a different God when he wasn’t surrounded with a multitude of beings vying for his attention, seeking his approval, and generally trying to move themselves up in the world by using his presence however possible. She let her thoughts wander as she watched a small frown knit his brow, the pensive frustration on his face drawing her deeper into her sudden desire to know all of him. _So,_ she thought to herself, _this is what the King of the Underworld looks like when he thinks he’s alone. How could anyone deny his beauty?_ Persephone could feel his quiet agitation drifting through the calm of the empty building, the persistent sadness and anger emanating from him only tugging harder at her desire. 

She drank in the sight of him; the top three buttons of his pale blue dress shirt opened so as to reveal a hint of a scar that glowed faintly beneath the fabric. His tie and pocket square lay in a pile on the desk beside him. His silver hair fell just slightly over his brow as he focused on his work and the faint red glow lingered in his eyes, the warning of his anger only serving as temptation for Persephone. 

She could feel the coriander and milkweed flowers sprouting in her hair, an outward display of the desires that were running rampant in Persephone’s mind. Despite completing her workday and returning to Olympus; emotional events of the day emboldened her return to the Underworld, to his office, to him; she needed to come back. Persephone hadn’t known exactly what she was feeling as she made her way back to the Underworld, but as she gazed upon the absolute beauty of the King of the Underworld it became incredibly clear to her that she wanted him, and she knew that this was her opportunity to act upon that desire.

Gossip spread through Underworld corp quickly, especially regarding Minthe’s incident the week before. It was more of a question of _Who hadn’t heard?_ Persephone had seen the tabloids the next day; “ _Personal assistant and one-time girlfriend of King of the Underworld forcefully escorted by security off premises_ ” and “ _Trouble for the King of the Underworld and nymph girlfriend - inside sources allege abuse and maltreatment of the King!_ ” Avoiding Hades was impossible, yet Persephone had tried to give him space to process and grieve the dramatic and public end to his relationship - at least, she hoped the end - but it seemed that no matter where Persephone tried to hide in the towers, Hades was always uncomfortably and enticingly nearby. Watching him from behind bookshelves, around corners, through the drawn blinds of various conference rooms, at the back of the crowded elevator in the morning fed a slow growing hunger that Persephone had yet to experience. She was drawn to his masculine frame, the wide build of his shoulders, the low baritone of his voice that carried across the halls, announcing his presence long before she saw him. Other employees tripped, stumbled, and stammered to please him, they trembled in fear of the angry, titan-like hue that permanently colored his gaze since last week. But Persephone found this new, more intense color in his eyes increasingly more intriguing.

The dark cloud of his anger seemed to cast distorted shadows over his office, dimming the light of the room and creating a fearsome illusion of darkness around him. Persephone imagined that she could lose herself in that darkness - in _his_ darkness. The thought sent a flutter through her chest and the tingle of gooseflesh spread down her neck and arms. Driven by urges she was unable to explain, she found herself in his office, wondering why had she suddenly been overtaken with the urge to simply be near him, and why now? Without answers, she resigned herself to having lost control of not only her better judgement, but of herself. With a quick inhale to calm her nerves, she ignored rational reasons to maintain her obscured vantage; to see, but not be seen, was too exciting. 

Hades heard a quiet sigh and looked up from his paperwork, his crimson irises brightening at the realization that his late night retreat into his work was being disturbed by some foolishly bold being. Scanning the spanse of his office, his eyes fell on the subdued pink glow of Persephone’s tiny figure standing in the shadow cast over the doorway. His expression immediately softened, the red glow fading to a dull gleam as he met her fuschia gaze. She was the last being that he expected to intrude on him, _although she’s hardly an intrusion_ , he thought to himself. For a moment he questioned whether or not she was truly in his office, briefly entertaining the idea that his mind had finally snapped and he was hallucinating the beautiful Goddess. _No_ , he thought to himself as his eyes adjusted to her figure standing in the shadow, _I’m not going crazy, she’s really standing there, staring at me_. Despite being sure that he was the likely last being in The Realms that any woman would want to be caught with at this hour, Hades wasn’t able to deny that she was in fact standing in his doorway. 

His eyes adjusted quickly to the dark shadow that she stood in, a perk to having spent centuries in the Underworld. His gaze followed her curves, roaming down the round globes of her breasts, over the delicious little dip of her waist, and over the tantalizing slope of her hips. _Fates, how does she look so beautiful_ _even when she’s obscured by the darkness of the Underworld?_ He stared at her hips for a moment, and then his eyes followed the line of her legs all the way down until he found himself gazing wistfully at her beautiful, heeled feet. _Even her feet are too beautiful for this place_. He watched as she took in another breath, unfolded her arms, and stepped out of the shadows. While obscured, her intentional selection of a little black form fitting dress that left very little to the imagination was her secret; now revealed, the impact of the dress on her intended struck the perfect tone. _Does she have any idea how tempting she looks in that dress? I’m not going to be able to focus on a single thing she has to say to me..._ Hades felt a lump form in his throat as she slowly approached his desk; her bright magenta eyes glittered with something that he didn’t recognize, the expression foreign on her delicate features. Her name stumbled from his lips as he watched every step she took in her black stiletto heels. “P-Persephone, what are you doing here?”

The stutter in his deep voice empowered Persephone, emboldening her to make her desire for him known. She could see the ongoing battle between his uncertainty and a hint of longing in his expression; his curiosity betrayed his manners with his gaze inching down her body before snapping back to her face. 

“I had a feeling you would still be here.” Her voice was low, surprisingly sultry. She reveled in his inability to look away from her. She rested a hip against the edge of his desk and tilted her head to allow her hair to cascade in a wave of pink across her neck and chest, “You’ve been working awfully hard lately. Is there anything I can do to help? ” 

An inopportune case of dry mouth interfered with Hades’ ability to question as to whether the temptress leaning on his desk was merely offering to look at paperwork with him, or if he could dare to hope for something more. Persephone gently tugged the file from between his fingers and dropped it beside his glass of whiskey on the opposite side of the desk, watching as his eyes flitted to the minx-like smile growing across on her lips. Hades’ scrambled to collect himself, desperately trying to convince himself that he was taking her playful attitude out of the intended context. _She isn’t trying to flirt, she’s just trying to be playful, trying to cheer me up_. Hades tried to collect himself, focusing his thoughts on Hecate’s malstrom of rage and the subsequent lecture he would surely receive if Persephone’s late night office visit was discovered. _Keep it together, Old Man! You’re just going to embarrass yourself - and_ her _\- if you aren’t careful._

The bright red in his eyes prompted Persephone to hazard a guess as to what he was thinking. She felt a stirring in her stomach, perhaps a combination of the butterflies and growing heat within her core, mingling quickly to embolden her to take a step further toward her desires. She closed the gap between them and danced her fingers across his shoulder, pausing at the collar of his shirt and holding the pointed tip between her fingers. He looked up at her, paralyzed in the moment as his being vibrated with anticipation and cautious hope. Exhaling, he settled back into his chair, pulling his collar from her gentle grip. He looked first to her face and then down at the floor. “Kore, I don’t think -” 

“ _Then don’t...”_ She whispered 

Hades stiffened, “Don’t what?”

“Don’t think,” she whispered as she looked down at him. She bit her lower lip gently before she ran her hands up his throat and along his jawline, she gently tilted his face upwards and pressed her lips lightly to his. Her kiss was soft, a clear request for Hades to not just invite, but to lead her into the darkness that he had occupied for the last week - _his_ darkness. 

Concessions made with his better judgement subdued the urge to devour her right then, yet Persephone’s efforts to draw him in with her mouth made clear thoughts almost impossible. He shifted in his chair and straightened his posture as Persephone’s soft lips moved over his own, wanting to get closer but aware that he was dangerously close to losing rational thought.

He pulled away slightly and spoke quietly, his lips brushing against hers as he whispered. “I saw you leave after work today, and this wasn’t what you wore to the scroll room for your shift. Tell me little Goddess, why are you here?”

She tilted her head coyly as she smiled at him, “You watched me leave Tower 1, from all the way up here? Do you watch me often, Aidoneus?”

Hades blushed, his cheeks flushing a deep blue as a tingle of warmth spread across his face. “I don’t - that isn’t what I meant, Kore.”

Her fingers tenderly caressed his jaw, her featherlight touch almost impossible to discern amidst the heat of his flushed face. “Persephone,” she said quietly.

Hades frowned slightly as he looked into her twinkling eyes, “Wh-what?”

“You should call me Persephone, at least right now. I’m not a child anymore, I’m a grown Goddess.”

Hades closed his eyes and sighed, “I know you’re grown, _Persephone_ , but I don’t want to do anything that you could come to regret. I don’t want to risk ruining our relationship - friendship, I mean.”

Persephone leaned into him, resting the weight of her tiny body against his chest, and captured his lips with her own. She was determined to silence his uncertainty while simultaneously convincing him to trust her judgment. Persephone couldn’t help but be charmed by his attempts to protect her, even if it did mean he was rejecting her advances in the process. His concern for her was a sharp contrast to the litany of others in her life who came off as being controlling and overbearing and his kinder, gentler approach made her want him all the more. 

Hades rested his hands on her thighs as he let her deepen the kiss. She opened her lips against his, flicking her tongue against his mouth for a fleeting moment before pulling back slightly, beckoning him to follow her down the rabbit hole. Hades’ grip on the backs of her thighs tightened, keeping her close to him as he leaned deeper into her kiss, chasing her lips with his own as his yearning for her slowly bubbled. He couldn’t completely dispel the doubt that lingered in the back of his mind, but her refusal to accept his reasons for why they shouldn’t go any further overshadowed his thoughts and tempted him to give in to everything that she wanted from him. She felt his tongue sweep across hers, swirling around her mouth as if teaching her the steps to a dance she had never seen. Persephone snaked a hand up into his hair, combing her fingers through the silver silk as she melted into him. 

_She’s so young and innocent,_ Hades thoughts reminded him of the need to be patient and gentle with her. It occurred to him that, while she was absolutely capable of determining her own desires and acting upon them, she may not be as confident in how she should go about that. He didn’t want to overwhelm her with the passion that he was capable of responding with, so Hades gently broke the kiss and took a steadying breath. “Sweetness,” he whispered against her lips, “just tell me what you want from me.” 

He could feel her smile, wide and genuine amidst the heavy sensuality in the air around them, “You’ll give me what I want?”

“I’ll give you anything you ask of me.” The words left his lips before he could think twice, the honest vulnerability in his voice taking them both my surprise.

Her dainty fingers tightened in his hair and she let out an unsteady breath. “I want _you_ , Hades.” She urgently pulled him back to her kiss, her lips urgently seeking his as her desire bubbled into a need that she couldn’t control despite her attempts to approach Hades with a cool and collected demeanor. Hades responded with an urgency of his own as he gave in to the need that she had stirred deep within him, his fingers flexed against the muscles of her thighs as she pressed her body harder against his, calling his attention to the supple softness of her breasts against his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Hades could feel her following him deeper into the kiss, her body softening against his as she pressed for more contact, and he slid his hands up her thighs, over her hips, and settled his firm grasp on her waist. He was slowly losing himself in the needy abandon of her mouth, he could feel her bolstered confidence as she moved her body ever so slightly against him. _Fates_ , he thought to himself as her hips rolled subtly against him, _Keep it together, you still need to maintain your composure_ . He leaned back in his chair, pulling her down with him so that he was holding the weight of her body against his chest in an effort to still her hips for a moment. He could feel her breathing against his chest, shallow and quick as her lips began to demand more from him. Hades could feel his resolve weakening, her obvious arousal threatening to fracture the restraint that he was desperately trying to hold on to. _She doesn’t need to see you lose control,_ no one _wants to see that._ Her mouth covered his and their tongues snaked together in quick, darting movements that made Persephone’s head spin with excitement and growing desire. TBut there was still a part of Hades that was unsure, worried that in the light of day her feelings would change and he would lose whatever small part of her he held.

Persephone pulled away from his kiss with a sharp breath, she was dizzy with the heady combination of his tongue moving against her own and his icy hands on her waist. She looked into his eyes, searching for the source of the uncertainty she felt from him as she moved her hands to his chest and started to open the buttons down the front of his shirt. Her fingers moved slowly, trembling with a sudden wave of anxiety that left her unsure of what she was doing. 

Hades’ grip on her waist tightened as his blue eyes stared intently into hers. “Sweetness,” he whispered, his voice strained as he fought to maintain the last shred of self control that he was clinging to. “Are you sure that this is what you want? I won’t be upset if you want to stop.” 

Her eyes shone with a pure desire that took Hades by surprise, the kind desire in her expression was entirely different from the harsh, self serving need that he had grown accustomed to seeing in Minthe’s eyes. “Hades,” she rasped his name between gasps for air, “ _Please…_ ”

Hades slowly moved his hands up her back and over her shoulder blades before hooking his fingers in the straps of her dress and slowly pulling them down to expose her soft skin, his eyes intently observing her expression as she lost herself in the sensation of his hands pulling at her dress. Her breathless plea had completely undone the knot of doubt and insecurity in his stomach, clearing his mind of the self deprecating thoughts that had fueled his hesitancy to give in to her. He held Persephone close to him as he sat up straight and helped her adjust so that she was straddling his lap, her curvy thighs tightening around him as he brought his mouth to her neck. 

She pulled in a sharp gasp as his tongue dipped into the notch between her collarbones, his hands on her shoulder blades kept her from pulling away as sensation rippled across her chest. Persephone tried to focus on her fingers, but she suddenly felt as if she had never opened a row of buttons before. She let out a quiet moan of frustration and yanked his shirt front open, sending the row of buttons flying in every direction. 

Hades froze as she put her hands on his chest, her fingers splayed across his cool skin as she moved her hands down his biceps and over his abdomen. Her hands were warm, her soft skin leaving a burning trail down his chest that lingered as she explored his body. Persephone looked down at his exposed skin, her eyes immediately roaming over the scars that adorned his azure complexion. She traced them lightly with her nails, watching as Hades closed his eyes and took a deep breath, still frozen under her touch. 

Minthe never touched him like that, her greedy hands typically skipped straight to his member in a bid to devour him as quickly as possible. Hades couldn’t remember the last time a woman had touched him so tenderly, and he couldn’t recall _anyone_ looking at his scars with anything other that disgust and discomfort. He found himself unsure of what to do, afraid that if he moved a muscle it would snap her out of the beautiful trance she was in as she stared at the bright blue marks that marred his skin. Hades watched her intently, searching for any trace of the inevitable realization of how disturbing those marks were, the fear that soon followed as the realization of what those scars were an indication of in the history of the Gods. But all he saw as she looked at him was awe, her beautiful features filled with a tender curiosity as she traced each scar with her fingertips, sending shivers over his body.

“Persephone…” He whispered her name, sending a thrill through her as she watched him react to her touch. He stared up at her, the crimson ring that had been stubbornly set in his irises replaced by the soft blue that she knew so well. His hand caught one of hers and he brought her palm to his lips, pressing a kiss into the sensitive skin as he stared into her eyes with longing. She could feel the tender appreciation in his kiss, the emotions that he felt seemed to flow into her through his lips on her palm, and she realized that his relationship with Minthe must have been severely lacking in intimacy. _Of course he isn’t used to being touched like this, Minthe doesn’t exactly have a soft hand..._ Persephone almost felt guilty for the observation, for thinking of Minthe as she essentially seduced him. But the realization of the contrast that he must be seeing only made her more determined to truly _love_ him in this moment, to worship him as the beautiful King that he was. She softly caressed his cheek for a moment and he leaned up to her, pressing a tender kiss to her lips as Persephone slowly pushed his dress shirt over his shoulders and down his arms. Hades pulled his arms free of the stiff, cotton sleeves before he reached around her and caught the zipper at the back of her dress. His agile fingers slowly pulled the zipper down her back, exposing her rosy skin to the cool air of the underworld as Hades opened her dress with one hand, his other trailing the pads of his fingers down her spine with a featherlight touch that made her gasp with pleasure as her back arched against him. Persephone blinked hard, clamoring to keep herself from becoming completely lost in his touch. She pulled her dress down her body so that it was left bunched around her hips. Hades’ mouth left hers and his lips moved slowly down her neck and over her chest, immediately finding the sensitive skin at the tops of her breasts. One of his chilling hands cradled the back of her neck and Persephone let her head drop backwards, trusting Hades to hold her weight and balance as she lost herself in how effortlessly he tormented her with his mouth. Persephone’s thoughts briefly flashed back to Apollo as she tried to wrap her mind around the stark contrast between how she had felt that night and how she felt in this moment. _This is how it_ should _feel_ , she thought to herself, _I could chase this feeling for eternity_.

His free hand slid up her spine, giving her chills before he opened the clasp of her bra and pulled the black lace free from her body. Persephone let out a sharp gasp as Hades’ mouth found her nipple, his tongue expertly swirling around the tight bud before flicking across the top of it with enough pressure to send a jolt of pleasure straight through her core. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders as he worked her pleasure with slow, careful movements of his tongue. Hades fought to keep control as he felt her unraveling against him, he could feel the tension building in her tiny frame as he carefully pushed her closer and closer to the peak of her pleasure. Hades wanted nothing more than to worship Persephone until she felt every bit as exquisite as he saw her. She moved her hips in response to his mouth, slightly undulating against his groin as her reserve fell away little bits at a time. She could feel his member hardening under her slow movements, encouraging her to grind harder against him as she sought to return some fraction of the pleasure his mouth was giving her. A quiet moan of pleasure escaped her lips as she moved her hips on his, the friction against her lace panties sending waves of pleasure through her core like butterflies taking off from a flower. 

Hades groaned at the sultry moan from her lips and stood, pulling her tight against him as he lifted her with him in one fluid movement. The enticing sound from her full, pouting lips shattered the last remnants of his desire to protect Persephone from the regret he was sure she would feel and he gave in to his desire to give her all of himself. He turned and used his free hand to sweep his desk clear of the long forgotten work before laying Persephone on his desk, her back arching away from the cold surface suddenly pressed against her hot skin. He stood over her, taking a moment to drink in the sight of the erotically charged Goddess of Spring, she looked up at him through eyes heavy with arousal and he watched her draw in a deep, shuddering breath. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him in closer to her, silently pleading for him to continue to ravage her body with his effortlessly sensual touch. 

He cupped her cheek with his hand, the heat of her body warming his cool skin, and he ran his thumb over her lips, dragging it down her bottom lip slowly before bending down to capture her mouth with his own again. This time his kiss was different, the soft flutter of his lips was replaced with a bruising urgency that seemed to captivate and possess Persephone, dragging her to the depths of his passion with him, bringing them closer to the cliff of his darkness. Hades pulled away from her, her teeth clinging to his lip with a sharp bite that made his cock twitch with arousal. He ran his hand down her neck, over the globes of her bare chest, taking a moment to play with each nipple as the buds tightened between his fingers. His hands ran down the sides of her waist, accenting her beautiful shape as he took in the sight of her. He was in awe of her, enraptured by the softness of every curve and dip of her beautiful body. Hades could hardly think straight; his mind was clouded with the rapidly increasing need to worship the perfect little Goddess, her body spread across the desk as a supple offering to his lust.

He gathered the fabric of Persephone’s dress in his hands and gave it a sharp tug in each direction, ripping the fabric from the base of the zipper at the back of the garment so that he could pull it from her body without having to unwrap her legs from his hips. She let out a quick yelp of surprise but savored the feeling that flooded her stomach at the short display of his brute strength. Her heart pounded in her chest, she savored the feeling of being erotically exposed in nothing but her sheer lace panties. Hades eyes hungrily roamed over her body, devouring the image of her splayed beneath him as if it were the last woman he was going to lay his eyes upon. He struggled to wrap his mind around the reality of her, exposed and _wanting him_. There was still a small voice that resided somewhere deep in the back of his mind, borne of doubt and self-loathing, that whispered to him that this couldn’t be real, that his mind had finally snapped and he was simply enjoying a delusion. 

Hades was pulled back to reality as Persephone’s fingertips brushed against his stomach as she reached for him. She could see him disappearing into his thoughts, the crimson ring forming in his irises as the darkness crept into his mind once again. She gently took his hands, bringing him back to the present and grounding him with her body as she pressed his hands to her breasts, silently pleading with him to massage the sensitive globes of magenta flesh. Hades acquiesced for a moment before a deep groan of arousal escaped his mouth and he brought his lips to her skin with an urgency that sent a thrill straight through Persephone’s core. His lips and teeth moved across her chest, over her breasts as he licked the outer circle of each nipple in turn before moving down to nip at the bottom of her ribcage. Hades knelt as his mouth made its way down her stomach, pausing to press his tongue into the sensitive spot at the front of her hips to pull a moan of pleasure from her.

Persephone’s eyes went wide as he wrapped his arms around her thighs, hands resting on her hips, and pulled her down to the edge of the desk. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at him just in time to catch a glimpse of his wicked grin as he dipped his head between her legs and pressed his mouth to her panties, teasing her through the moistened lace. He slowly pulled the lace up over her thighs and down her calves, his hands lingering on her dainty, pink feet as he stripped the last piece of fabric from her body. He ran his hands down the length of her inner thighs, eliciting shivers that ran across her body as he wrapped himself around her hips again, anchoring himself at her entrance. 

She watched him, his eyes never leaving hers, as he dipped his head and flicked his tongue against her clit. Persephone dropped her head back and pulled in a sharp gasp as pleasure bloomed at the slight touch of his tongue, her back arched hard away from the desk and her muscles tensed at the unexpected sensation. Hades tightened his grip as she swirled his tongue in small circles around her little bud of pleasure, the little moans of pleasure emanating from Persephone’s lips encouraging him to move his tongue slowly and deliberately. He took in the soft wetness of her, relishing the feeling of her warmth blossoming against his tongue. Hades moved his tongue down, sliding it along the line of her folds before dipping inside her lips. Persephone’s thighs tightened around him, she let out a high pitched moan as her body clamped down at the sudden intrusion, the sharp jolt of arousal in response to his tongue taking her by surprise. Hades’ fingers flexed on her inner thighs as he felt her muscles quiver and twitch as his tongue moved in and out of her, every gasp and moan from her lips made his arousal grow until it was pressing painfully against the inside of his slacks. 

He lapped at her folds, relishing the sweet taste of her juices as she responded to his tongue. Her muscles were impossibly tight as he slowly brought her closer to the edge of her pleasure, he could feel every twitch and jump of her body and he followed her hips up and down as she undulated in pleasure against his mouth. Persephone had lost control of her body as his tongue slipped in and out of her, she quivered as her muscles tightened and heat blossomed through her hips and crept up her stomach. Hades reached up her body and slid a hand over her breasts, lightly massaging and squeezing her nipple as he pushed her further and further into the pleasure that was taking over her body. She cried out as his fingers rolled her nipple between them, the waves of pleasure from each point in her body meeting in a crashing wave of butterflies and muscle spasms in her stomach. Her breath came in sharp pants as the sensations overwhelmed her and Hades slipped a finger into her, slowly dipping in and out of her wet center as his tongue moved in tight circles around her clit. 

His finger flicked inside of her, touching something that she hadn’t known existed as she felt the sharp wave of pleasure come to a crashing head. Persephone’s body arched impossibly hard, practically lifting her off the desk and Hades moved his hand from her breast back to her hips as he held her body against his mouth. He increased the pressure of his flicking tongue, bringing her climax to an overwhelming head as Persephone cried out and clutched at the edges of his desk. Her thighs clamped hard around him, trapping Hades between them as he chased her orgasm with his tongue. She let a final, echoing cry slip from her lips as the wave of her orgasm finally peaked and she felt his mouth slow against her. 

He lapped at the flood or her orgasm, relishing the sweetness that coated his lips and tongue as he slowly brought her back to the present. She laid on the desk, limp and panting, her muscles so weak from her orgasm that she couldn’t lift her head to look up at him. “Hades,” she whimpered at him, “Please…” 

His lips curled in a grin as he pressed a kiss to her inner thigh. He stood and slowly ran his hand up her leg, raising it up so that her beautiful pink foot was in his hands, extended to rest on his shoulder as he pressed a kiss to the arch of her foot and looked down at her lust-heavy eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Persephone watched Hades press his lips to the arch of her foot, his soft kiss sending a thread of tingles down her leg. She hadn’t tried to move from her position laying on her back on his desk, making it easy for him to extend her leg so that he could hold her foot at the same level as his shoulder. His thumb softly caressed the ball of her foot, lightly squeezing a pressure point that renewed the fire deep in her belly and pulled a small gasp from Persephone’s lips. She watched his lips quirk in a small smile, satisfied with her sensitive reaction to his gentle touch. He slowly drug his lips across her arch and over the ball of her foot, stopping to touch his tongue softly to the base of her toes. Persephone pulled a deep breath in through her teeth, unable to keep her eyes open as Hades slowly brought his other hand over her heel, caressing the back of her ankle with his fingertips. He slid his hand up her calf to the back of her knee, his featherlight touch leaving a trail of ice along her magenta skin that stopped her breath in her chest. Persephone hung, suspended in anxious pleasure as his tongue flicked over the tip of her pinky toe, her breath echoing through his office in short gasps that left her light-headed as his lips found the sensitive skin of her pinky toe. He nipped at her lightly with his teeth, eliciting a surprised yelp followed by the sultry whisper of his name in the dark. “Aidoneus...” Persephone’s voice tested his restraint, filling his mind with thoughts of simply taking her hard and fast against the cold surface of his desk. 

Hades suppressed a guttural moan as he reached for the glass of whiskey still sitting on the desk, relatively untouched. He brought it to his lips as he stared down at Persephone, still breathing in short gasps as she lay across his desk. Hades took a deep drink of the whiskey, savoring the burn in his belly as the sensation pulled his focus away from his throbbing groin and allowed him to focus on worshipping the perfect little Goddess beneath him. He ran his tongue along the inside of his lower lip, savoring the hint of honey that lingered from the spirit as an idea crossed his mind and his eyes roamed over her petite foot still resting in his other hand. Hades brought the lip of the whiskey glass to the top of Persephone’s foot and tilted the glass ever so slightly, letting a thin trickle of the brown elixir run across her foot and down her calf. Hades’ gaze followed the glistening line of whiskey that had run over her foot and down her leg. He chased the flavor with his mouth, his tongue following the honey-tinged trail of liquid over the soft skin at the top of her foot, taking extra care to press a kiss to the bone that softly protruded from her ankle as his tongue dragged along the delicate angles of her leg. He set his drink back down on the desk as the whiskey dried into a line of sticky, sweet temptation; his eyes followed the narrow line that glimmered along her calf, through the creases of the back of her knee, and down her inner thigh until his gaze settled on a pool of the fiery drink that had gathered in the little cleft at the apex of her thighs. He parted his lips against her calf, sliding his open mouth down her leg as he licked the trail of liquor, inching slowly towards the heated knot forming deep in her hips. He flicked his tongue at the back of her knee, pulling a sharp moan of surprise and need from her lips as her leg twitched under his ministrations. His lips curled wickedly, a satisfied grin playing across his face as he kept moving down her leg, following the whiskey down her inner thigh and to her hips. His lips burned, hot from the combination of the honey liquor and the rising heat of Persephone’s skin as her arousal grew. He dipped his tongue into the pool of alcohol that had gathered in the dip at the front of her hips, lapping at the spirit as Persephone struggled to keep her hips from bucking at the wave of butterflies his tongue set loose within her. 

He pressed a kiss to the sensitive pressure point at the front of her hips, inhaling the lingering scent of the whisky before he laid his hand on her stomach and slowly slid it upwards, stopping between her breasts to feel the erratic rise and fall of her chest as she tried to bring herself back to reason. 

Persephone pulled in a long, shuddering breath, her voice barely louder than a whisper as she pleaded with him, “Hades...please…”

“Please what, Little Goddess?” His voice was deep, gruff with restraint and tension as he fought to control the primal urges that she stirred deep within him. 

She whimpered with need as he ran his fingers over her breast, taking care to just barely touch her nipples in a bid to make her arch her back into his touch. Persephone responded exactly as he wanted, her back arching off the desk as she sucked a hiss of breath in through her teeth, desperately trying to press herself into his hand. “Please...Please touch me…” She begged with gasping breaths, the wanton abandon in her voice made his dick hard against his slacks. He dipped his head to her chest and took her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the bud in a tight circle that wound her muscles tighter with every circle. 

Persephone moaned, his name faintly audible as she lost herself in the careful movements of his tongue, the heat of his mouth setting her nerves on fire and sending flares of desire straight to the flames between her legs. Persephone wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him flush against her as she moved her hips slightly against him to create even a hint of friction for her pleasure. Every sound that escaped her beautiful lips, every word out of her mouth, every time she purred his name he felt himself getting closer to losing control and the rope that he was clinging to was fraying at an exponential rate. 

She reached for his slacks, fumbling at his belt in an attempt to feel the length of him with nothing between them. Hades pulled his mouth from her breast and caught her hands in his, “Not yet, Sweetness.” His voice was low and gravelly with pent up desire, sending a thrill through Persephone as she realized that she could hear him struggling to maintain control. Her arousal soared as she realized that _she_ was the root of his current struggle, his arousal, that she was in control of his pleasure. She moved her hips against him again, harder this time to ensure that he felt her wet lips begging for his cock. 

Hades groaned and closed his eyes for a moment, fighting to keep control as she tempted him with her body, begging with each subtle movement against him. Hades kept a firm grip on her wrists as he leaned over her, extending her arms over her head and gently pressing her wrists into the hard surface of his desk. Persephone whimpered with need as his chest lightly brushed against hers, the tension in her wound so tightly that even the slightest touch was enough to threaten to send her into the darkness of her desire. Hades grasped both her wrists in one hand and pulled slightly away from her body. He reached for the glass of whiskey, never breaking eye contact with Persephone as he took the last drink of the spirit and then lowered his lips to hers. The whiskey was still wet and fresh on his lips, the burning honey sensations spreading through her like wildfire as his tongue swept the flavor through her mouth. She broke the kiss with a needy gasp, the arousal spread through her body as hot and powerful as the whiskey had coated her mouth. Hades traced her jaw with his free hand, taking a moment to appreciate the wild abandon in her eyes. 

“Hades,” she whispered breathlessly, “I need you inside of me.” She tightened her legs around him, making sure he could feel the heat of her core against his dick. She could feel the length of him pulse in response, “please, Hades, fuck me…” 

Hades caught her mouth with his own as he opened his slacks and freed his cock from the confines of the fabric. She could feel him press against her, the heat of his member fueling the ache within her. He reached between her legs and ran his fingers along the line of her wet slit, coating himself in the evidence of her need for him. He dipped a finger into her folds, groaning against her mouth as he felt her tighten around his digit, and he moved slowly inside of her as his thumb sought out her clit. He traced a quick circle around the little knot of pleasure and Persephone whimpered into his kiss, her body twitched around him as her muscles convulsed at the sudden intensity of pleasure. She pulled her mouth from his in a desperate attempt to breath, overcome by the paralyzing heat that had blossomed around his fingers as he brought her into the white hot center of her desire. Persephone cried out as his thumb flicked her clit, a sudden change from the tiny circles that he had been expertly working, and he added another finger to her slick folds. He held her wrists tightly as she struggled to control the convulsions of her body around him. Hades pressed his lips her her jaw, slowly moving along her jawline to the sensitive place just behind her ear and flicking his tongue across her earlobe. 

Persephone was overwhelmed by the intensity of the sensations he was stirring across her body, even in her best fantasies she wasn’t able to coax this kind of response from herself. She felt her body tightening, as if it were on a cord that had been spun so far that it was likely to snap at any moment. Her breath caught in her chest, suspending Persephone in a moment of weightlessness as something within her lifted, edging on what felt like impending disaster. She felt Hades’ body press against her, his lips brushing over her cheekbone, and Persephone crashed through the wall of white light that seemed to have caught her and bliss pulsed around her. Persephone let out a gasp of air, so forceful that it could have been vital to her survival, and her muscles tightened around Hades. She pulled him closer to her as an orgasm ripped through her., Hhe could feel her inner muscles convulse around his fingers as her slickness blosommed to impossible levels, leaving his hand drenched with evidence of her pleasure. He waited until she stopped moving around him and her body lay limp beneath him, her legs loosely draped around him as she drifted in an otherworldly state of pleasure where he couldn’t quite reach her. 

As he felt her body relax, the walls of her slick opening loosening around his fingers again, Hades withdrew his fingers. He could smell her pleasure on him, the faint scent of sweet peas enveloping them as a few tiny blossoms sprang weakly into her hair. Hades ran a finger along her jaw and over her lips, using her own juices to moisten her lips before bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking the last of her sweet flavor from his skin.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Persephone watched him with wide eyes, her arousal instantly returning with shattering force as she watched him suck her juices off of his fingers. She felt the wetness of her need blossom between her thighs, the warmth spreading slowly across her skin like lava creeping over cool ground. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him to her, their lips colliding in a crushing kiss. The weight of him engulfed her - not his physical body but the need she felt rolling off of him in sharp waves, the hesitance that lingered at the edge of his every move, the self doubt, and barely kept anger that he kept deep underneath his cool, collected exterior. Her lips opened against his, her tongue darted teasingly out of her mouth to touch his lips, a fleeting invitation for him to consume her with his own. He tentatively opened his mouth, returning her kiss with a hesitancy that only made her more determined. Her fingers splayed against his cerulean skin as she snaked her hand up the back of his head and tangled her magenta grip in his silver locks. She slid her other hand down his body, her soft fingers slowly drifting over the raised scars of his past as she made her way to the front of his trousers. Hades’ chest swelled against her as he took in a sudden breath, momentarily frozen at the feel of her soft touch caressing his wounds with a care, an adoration that was foreign to him. _She’ll realize any moment that I’m damaged goods,_ he thought to himself as panic rose in his throat, _she’ll realize that she could do better and change her mind._ His hand caught hers as his adrenaline surged and anxiety overtook him - he couldn’t let her feel the marks of his past, the lingering evidence of his self-loathing and pity. 

Persephone twisted her fingers in his hair and gave a gentle tug, pulling him back enough that she could look into his eyes. She searched the crimson tint of his eyes, feeling his hesitation in the tension of his body against hers, his muscled frame suddenly stiff against her body. Her eyes glittered with a tender arousal that beckoned him to come closer, to set his fears aside and trust her, if only for this moment. “Aidoneus,” she whispered through quick breaths laden with lust. “Aidoneus, please…” She gently pulled her hand from his and timidly touched his chiseled abdomen as she prepared to reach down further once again. “Let me.” 

Hades stared into her eyes for a moment, the crimson rings at the edges of his irises flaring briefly before finally fading as he relented and pulled his hand away, allowing her access to his body once again. He lovingly traced the frame of her face with the tips of his fingers, closing his eyes as her hands spread over his skin, her gentle explorations of his body unflinching as she crossed the raised skin of his scars with her soft fingertips. Her fingers trailed down slowly, crossing the planes of his body at an achingly slow pace that left his head swimming and unable to process the self doubt that crept in at the edges of his consciousness. He found himself unable to move as her fingers fluttered across the hard length of him, her touch almost undetectable through the fabric of his slacks, but she quickly went to work on the opening with her nimble fingers. She bit her lower lip as she gently pressed her hand to him, feeling him through the soft cotton of his boxer briefs before she quickly pulled the elastic down to rest against the base of his cock as he fell free from the confines of his clothing. He hardened at the feel of the cool air, the hot touch of her hands quickly covering him and forcing him to suck a sharp breath in through his teeth. _She’s going to regret it, you’re going to ruin this - whatever_ this _is._ The thought flashed across his mind, making his heart leap with an uncontrollable urgency. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at her, her eyes transfixed on his hard length in her hands, her eyelids heavy with lust. 

He forced his voice to work, fighting the overwhelming sensations of her hands on him. “Persephone, we shouldn’t…”

She looked up at him, that same lustful yet loving - _compassionate_ \- flicker in her eyes. She pulled her hands away from him and framed his face tenderly, her beautiful magenta gaze staring beyond his blue eyes and into the depths of his insecurity, as if she could see the inner turmoil that raged within him, bubbling just below the surface, fighting to break free from the tight confines of Hades’ trademark stoney exterior. She pulled him down to her and brushed a fleeting kiss across his lips, touching just enough to send a racing spark of sensation through him before she whispered against his lips. “I can _feel_ you Aidoneus; I feel your doubt, your fear.” Her voice was quiet, the whisper barely more than a breath of hot air against his lips. “Let go, please…”

He pressed his eyes closed, desperately clinging to his shredding control, tempted to give in to his base desires as her lips brushed against his with every sweet word, her voice flowing like honey, seeping into the darkest corners of his mind. “I don’t think letting go is a good idea, sweetness.”

“Let go.” Her voice was stronger, the insistence clear and concise as she pushed him closer to the edge of the darkness that threatened to consume them both if he lost his grip on the tightly coiled wire of self control. “I trust you, just let go. I’m not going anywhere.” She pressed a kiss to his lips, harder this time and with more urgency - a silent promise of trust and yearning that threatened to send him toppling over the cliff of his desire and overwhelmed his senses. He looked down at her, the scarlet tint returning to his eyes as he slowly allowed himself to give in to her. She nodded silently, her breath heavy beneath him as she felt another wave of arousal sweep over her at the sudden awareness of the depth of his need. Persephone could see it clearly in his eyes - he didn’t just need to fuck her, he needed to bury himself, to _lose himself,_ in her. She whispered on a breath, almost silent yet somehow clearer than anything he’d heard in his 2000 years of existence, “use me to quell that pain, Aidoneus.” 

Her beautiful request was all it took to strip him of his last facets of control, the bright red hue of his eyes darkened to a beautiful shade of burgundy completely overtaking the azure that she was so accustomed to. He pushed his hand into her hair, curling his fingers around the back of her head as he pulled her to him in a hard, bruising kiss that sent a hot streak of arousal straight through her, pulsing through her body in overwhelming waves that had her legs tightening around his waist as she desperately tried to pull his body closer to her. Hades’ hand tangled in her hair as he took from her with his kiss, seeking out everything her mouth had to offer and swallowing it hungrily. 

Persephone whined as his mouth suddenly ripped from hers and he leaned to the side to rummage through one of his desk drawers. “Hush, little goddess,” he said firmly as she pulled at him with her hands, mourning the loss of his touch. She breathed a small ‘oh’ of understanding as he pulled a condom from his drawer and tore the package open with his mouth, quickly rolling the rubber down to the base of his shaft. Persephone’s hands greedily reached for him, desperately wanting to feel the hard length of his cock in her tight grasp, but Hades was quick to take her by the wrists and stretch them over her head, pinning her hands to the desk with one hand. His grip wasn’t tight enough to bruise or hurt her, but it was tight enough that she knew she couldn’t get free no matter how much she struggled against him. Her chest heaved against him, her breasts brushing ever so slightly against the skin of his chest, her panting breaths of aroused anticipation unmistakable as she relaxed in his grip. Hades lined himself up at her entrance, nudging hesitantly at her slick opening. He looked down at her, his eyes searching for even the slightest hint of hesitation or regret in her lustful expression. “Persephone…” He grunted her name, barely able to contain himself enough to ask for her permission one more time before he took them past the point of no return. “Are you sure you want this - are you sure you want _me_?”

Persephone nodded quickly, not a shred of doubt in her mind as she gasped at the feel of him pressing slightly at the wet line of her slit. “ _Please_ fuck me, Aidoneus.” Hades groaned involuntarily, his need pure and powerful. He fought to keep control of his body as he gently pressed his cock into her entrance. “ _Please,_ ” she whispered again, lust making her voice heavy with an alluring lilt that called to him like a siren song - impossible to resist and likely to lead to disaster. He pressed harder, sliding into her slowly as he desperately clung to the thought of being gentle with her, sure that he would hurt her if he was too rough. He steadily slid himself into her warm center, feeling her walls pulse around him as he drove deeper and deeper, only stopping when he had buried himself to the hilt inside of her. He stilled, waiting for her to relax around him as her body quivered against his, and she released the breath she had been holding with a whimper that darkened the edges of his vision with a jolt of nearly uncontrollable lust for the perfect little pink goddess beneath him. 

Her body relaxed around him and Hades moved slowly out of her, pulling away with a painfully slow stroke that took every ounce of concentration he could muster as his mind quickly unraveled at the feel of her. He pushed back into her firmly, driving himself as deep as their bodies would allow, eliciting a low moan of pleasure from Persephone as she moved slightly under his grip, begging for more with her supple curves and subtle gyration of her hips around his cock. He pulled out, almost completely emptying her and steadily pushed forward, moving in a simple, steady rhythm that left Persephone frustrated and flustered as she yearned for more of him. She moaned as he touched something deep within her that sent a shot of almost painful pleasure through her body and caused her to arch her back slightly as the feeling rippled across her. “Aidoneus…” she panted his name as she forced her eyelids open to look at him.

His voice was strangled, painfully tight as he fought to maintain control of himself, to remain connected to the present. “Yes, sweetness?”

“ _Let go and fuck me._ ” It wasn’t a request. Her voice was commanding and firm, giving him permission - ordering him - to stop trying to control his movement and fuck her as instinct commanded. Hades groaned as he pulled out of her and sharply bucked his hips, roughly pressing back into her with a force that she hadn’t expected. She cried out in a moan of intense pleasure as he filled her, her cunt throbbing with the pulsing need that he was drawing from her with every breath that brought her aching breasts to his chest. He repeated the movement, thrusting hard into her as he grunted with an abandoned need that he no longer had control of. Persephone could see the dark shadows lengthening around them from the edges of her vision, as if the heart of the Underworld was responding to his lustful abandon and creeping in to encompass them in the darkness that he had become so accustomed to. Every movement, every snap of his hips drove him deeper and deeper into her, as if he were trying to consume her with the force of his need. 

A desperate growl of yearning vibrated through him as Persephone’s soft moans of pleasure filled the room, somehow bolstering his confidence and reminding him of who he truly was all at once. Hades put just enough pressure on her wrists to add a tantalizing pressure that pulled a gasp from Persephone as he ran his hand over her ribcage and then over the crests of each breast, tweaking one nipple and then another as he stilled inside of her. He pressed his palm to her sternum as he snapped his hips forward again, thrusting hard inside of her as she arched her back against the wave of pleasure tinged with a pain that she welcomed over and over again. He slid his hand up as he continued the hard, punishing movement of his cock inside of her wet channel, his hand creeping over her neck and fingers gripping her jaw. He turned her face to his and whispered gruffly, “open your eyes, little goddess, _look at me_.” 

Persephone obeyed, struggling to lift her eyelids as he sent wave after wave of sensation crashing over her like rough ocean waves on a rocky shoreline, the pleasure elicited by the hard, deep strokes mesmerizing and all consuming. Her breaths came in sharp, shallow pants, interrupted by her beautiful moans of ecstasy in response to him. It thrilled Hades to know that the breathtaking sounds from her pretty pink lips were for him, but as the excitement washed over him as he abandoned control, so too did the darkness that he fought so hard to keep at bay. 

He gave one more hard thrust and inhaled sharply, feeling his baser instincts taking over as he looked at her. “Is this what you want, little goddess?” He gave another hard thrust, impaling her on his erection as her eyelids fluttered and a loud cry of pleasure pulled from her throat. She forced herself to look at him again, her vision focusing as the crashing waves of pleasure ebbed as he stilled inside of her. His voice was low and gruff, a gravelly rumble that sent shivers across her body and heightened the intensity of the moment as she stared into his eyes. His fingers shifted slightly downwards, expertly pressing pressure into the sides of her throat - cutting off enough blood to make her head swim with a heady mixture of pleasure and anticipation while leaving her airway free and open. Her eyes widened as she focused on him, watching the darkness of the Underworld - the darkness of _him_ \- creeping into his eyes as they slowly turned black and his blue irises glowed with an exhilarating cerulean hue that seemed to reach into the depths of her being and draw power from the intensity of the emotions that pulsed through her. He gave her throat a slight squeeze, heightening her arousal with a burst of tingles that skittered across her skin like skipping stones on a still lake, and he spoke with a quiet intent that made Persephone melt beneath him. “You want me to let go of this darkness, little goddess? You want me to let this consume you?”

She could feel the shadows reach them as the temperature of the room dropped and a shiver moved quickly down her spine, but she didn’t pull her gaze from his as his skin turned slowly into the picture of the night sky. Dots of white, blue, and green gleaming as if he had captured the stars and woven them into his own being - the transition from his soft blue skin to the deeper, truer form that he kept hidden was seamless and beautiful, leaving Persephone utterly enraptured by him as he waited for her to reject his deeper connection to his realm. “Yes,” she rasped against the gentle but thrilling pressure at her throat. “ _Consume me_.” The words escaped her lips like desperate pleas, her tone begging him to drag her into the depths of his dark waters with him, wishing for him to drown them both in the reality that he kept so expertly hidden from the rest of the realms. 

He stared at her for a moment, shock flitting across his features as her acceptance - her _need_ \- of him registered in the rational pieces of his mind. “Fucking _fates_ , Persephone.” He released her throat, the sudden change in sensation sending a rush of intense pleasure to her brain as he buried his head in her fuschia curls, now grown in long tendrils that cascaded down the back and sides of the desk as she littered the room with the petals of the sweet pea flowers that she had been unknowingly blooming across the entirety of her hair. His thrust his cock into her, rough and needy as he lost himself in the urge to utterly possess her, to literally consume her as she had so sweetly begged of him. His movements were frenzied, driven by a carnal rage that was unmatched by anything he had ever felt with Minthe. He moved hard against her body and she lifted her hips to accept more of him as he touched at the depth of her core to send spears of white-hot pleasure from the core of her body outwards, illuminating the conjured darkness as her passion came closer to its peak. 

Persephone’s moans turned to sharp cries of pain from the hard depth that Hades was stroking within her, each sharp point ebbed with a blissful wave of warmth that pulled her higher and higher into her pleasure. The steady mixture of pain and pleasure kept her rapt in his utter abandon as she wrapped her legs tighter around him and tensed her muscles, feeling her body edging closer to the depths of his darkness - of her pleasure - as he lost himself in the warmth of her quivering snatch. Her breath hitched in her throat, strangled gasps of pleasure escaping her lips in whimpering noises barely audible in the vast darkness that they had lost themselves in, as she let Hades push her higher and higher into the bright spot of pleasure that she was quickly approaching, his painful thrusts taking every drop of the light she offered, possessing her with the darkness that he summoned in the midst of the freedom he found within her. 

He turned his face to her neck, the scent of the sweet pea blossoms overpowering his senses for a split second before biting at the tender flesh behind her ear. She felt his movements become tense and abrupt, his hips moving stiffly as he tried to maintain control long enough to bring Persephone to the limit of her pleasure. She arched her back hard against him, pulling against his grip on her wrists as the delicious pain of his teeth on her throat sent her careening over the cliff of her orgasm. She lost control of her body to a sharp spasm of her muscles, the walls of her canal gripping Hades’ cock and pulling him into the sunspot of her orgasm as he followed her quickly into a shuddering, pulsating orgasm. 

The blinding white light flashed around them for an instant, so quick that Hades was almost sure he imagined it, and quickly faded, dragging the darkness of the Underworld away with it. Persephone lay beneath him, clutching at him with her legs, her hands balled into tight fists still outstretched above her. Her body was soft, her curves supple and pliant as she panted into his hard chest, her breasts grazing the hard planes of his chiseled muscles as she fought to regain control of her breath. A faint whimper of satisfaction slipped from her lips as she turned her face to him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

The sweet brush of her lips across his face snapped Hades out of the daze that he had been floating in. He released his grip on her wrists, running his finger tips down her arms with a feather-light touch as he brought his hand down to her hair. He lifted himself off of her, breaking the heated contact of their skin as they simultaneously pulled in a deep breath of cool air, taking their first real breath since they had begun the slow dance into the darker facets of his desire. He ran a soft finger across the hair at her temple, admiring the crown of flowers that had appeared at some point as his face was buried in her hair. She gave him a weak smile, satisfaction blooming across the pretty pink flush on her face as she admired the warmth and affection in his cornflower blue eyes. She pulled in a sharp breath as he pulled out of her slowly, withdrawing the softening length of his cock from her slick folds as another wave of sensations washed over her - sending a layer of goosebumps over her skin and causing her thighs to twitch with an already growing need that she couldn’t possibly be needing so soon. 

His voice was hoarse and dry, scratching across her senses in a way that made her want to smother him in tender kisses as he rested his forehead against hers. “Are you alright? Was that - was that okay?” 

She slowly brought her arms down from their outstretched position on the desk, taking care to move the tender muscles slowly as she cupped his face with her hands. “Oh, Aidoneus…” She wrapped her hands around his neck as she pressed a tender kiss to his lips and whispered against his soft mouth, “I love you.” 


End file.
